1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, method, and program product that operate to repurpose widescreen tablet screen real estate. More particularly, the present invention operates to provide a second display area when the screen is pivoted into a portrait orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet computer systems (tablet PCs) are mobile computer systems often utilizing screens that allow a user to interact with the system by touching the screen using a stylus, digital pen, or fingertip instead of, or in addition to, a keyboard or a mouse. Tablet PCs are often popular in situations where use of a normal notebook computer is impractical, unwieldy, or otherwise does not provide the functionality needed by the user.
One challenge of tablet PCs is the screen size is generally smaller than that used with other types of computer systems. To address this challenge, developers have begun manufacturing widescreen displays with display sizes roughly 10.5 inches by 6.0 inches that can display video from 4:3 (standard aspect ratio) sources. While widescreen displays work well at displaying video when the display is in “landscape mode” (with the width being the larger dimension than the height), these displays often waste valuable screen space when displaying documents in “portrait mode.”